In recent years, various kinds of devices have been developed for body-washing use and beauty-care use, examples of which include a bidet and a vibratory massage device. The bidet is mounted on the rear side of a toilet bowl and used to wash a posterior part, i.e., an anus. The vibratory massage device is provided with a built-in vibrator and adapted to apply vibration to a skin or a specified part of a human body, thereby stimulating and massaging the skin or removing corneous tissues.
However, a conventional bidet is installed on a toilet bowl and has a drawback in that it is designed to merely wash an anus. In particular, the bidet is of the structure that sprays water (hereinafter called “washing water”) from below the anus and, therefore, use of the bidet is limited to washing an exposed part. No water is supplied into an intestine or a vagina, which needs to be kept clean indeed. Thus, it is impossible for the conventional bidet to wash the inside of the intestine or the vagina. Furthermore, the conventional bidet is designed to use a tap water as it is and therefore suffers from a reduced cleanliness, which leads to a decrease in cleaning efficiency
On the other hand, the conventional vibratory massage device is dedicated to beauty care and finds its use in a limited application. Therefore, the conventional vibratory massage device fails to give a consumer a strong impulse to purchase the same.